Elsa Meets a Cruel Man
by Greenforce1
Summary: This story explores sister dynamics in the context of a harsh but survivable ordeal Elsa has to endure.


ELSA MEETS A CRUEL MAN A Frozen fanfiction story by: Greenforce1 - M -

"That darn Anna", Elsa thought while mechanically lifting her foot from the deep, cold snow, moving it forward and then repeating the process for the other foot, like the thousands of times she had done so during this longest of days. Elsa had wanted to travel from her ice castle, where she had been finally able to catch up with her need for being just by herself - to just let it go, back to the capital where she now had business to attend to. But of course, her flaky kid sister seemed to have forgotten to send the royal carriage to get her on the agreed day, and full of desperate thoughts Elsa had decided to head back on foot. But even with her iron will, she was now getting a bit worried. She had been walking in the snow for the whole day, and she could sense it was starting to get dark. The extreme physical exertion had been sapping her strength little by little and she now felt weaker than she ever remembered being before. But she had not seen even one adobe during the whole day, no welcoming sight of warm smoke rising from a chimney into the cold day, and she felt she may have gotten lost from the usual route at some point. Elsa felt her magical powers leaving her and she started to have a really bad feeling about how all this would end...

Wait! Elsa pricked up her eyes. It was true, just when she was at her most desperate, she saw a figure in the distance - a man. With her absolutely last ounces of energy, Elsa started waving with her hands and running towards the stranger. When she got closer, Elsa saw the man was the tallest she had ever seen and dressed in fur of some kind. Elsa shouted, "Citizen, I am your Qu..." - heelp, the giant man had grabbed her long blonde braid and janked it so hard Elsa felt her wet feet being lifted off the ground. Suddenly, a giant fist hit Elsa in the stomach and everything went black...

Elsa came to and slowly opened her eyes. She understood from her surroundings that she was in a cave of sorts; everything was pretty dark, but there was a big fire in the middle of the large cavernous space. The welcome bonfire brought some light and, most of all, warmth into the cave. Not all of the smoke seemed to escape the cave and it was not easy to see clearly but quickly Elsa understood she was being held... in an iron cage! And where were all her clothes? Oh no, the stranger must have seen her naked! Then she understood she could make up her turqoise dress, underskirts and slippers on a bench near the fire. Elsa realized they must have been soaking wet and was somewhat relieved to understand her captor had clearly put them there in consideration of her future comfort. Suddenly a shadow moved closer; Elsa quickly covered her breasts with her hands but then realized her... her sex was uncovered, and... But now Elsa saw the man's huge hand grabbing the door to the cage, unlocking it, and pulling Elsa out, once more by her braid. Ouch!

Before anything could be done, the man had thrown Elsa into a position on all fours, like an animal, in front of him, with her naked bottom facing him. Still tightly holding her by the hair, Elsa could suddenly feel the ogre suddenly pushing something, something enormous into her... her wrong hole, the one she used when using the lavatory. And it hurt! Elsa tried to crawl away but the man had her by the hair and started... "making love" were the words that formed themselves in Elsa's confused mind... with her bottom. Elsa started to scream but suddenly the beast turned her around and something big was suddenly in her mouth and being pushed deeper. Elsa thought about biting, but then with a side glance she noticed a giant axe on the cave floor and she started to think... at that very moment she felt the tube-like object in her mouth pushing into her throat and suddenly her mouth was full of some kind of foul, viscous liquid. The giant pinched Elsa's nose closed and so as not to suffocate, all Elsa could do was to swallow as fast as she could. Still in a daze, she felt being thrown back into the cage and heard the door being locked.

Oh no, Elsa thought, unlike Anna, she had never known a man intimately and now this had to happen to her. And it was all Anna's fault, kinda. Elsa understood she felt terribly hungry and wondered if her violator would at least have the decency to provide her with some other type of nourishment than what she had just digested. Indeed, the ogre threw something into the cage through the iron bars. Elsa grabbed it, whatever it was, with both hands and hungrily sank her teeth into it. It was a piece of raw meat around a bone, yuck, but at least it wasn't frozen, so Elsa was able to chew off chunks of the meat and swallow them into her belly. Elsa could taste the flavor of reindeer meat, but this time, there was no cooking to perfection, no cranberry jam, but she was grateful just the same. Suddenly Elsa felt sweet sleep overcoming her, and moving in her cage as close to the fire as she could, fell asleep.

Elsa woke up as she was once more being pulled by her hair. "Oh no, not again", she thought, and before she knew it, her anus was once again stretched to breaking point before surrendering to its insistent invader... After a long pummeling, the primate walked around to face Elsa's face. Between his legs, Elsa saw, for the first time in her life... a thing, a thing she had no word for but Anna surely had. Before Elsa could understand what was happening, her face was disgustingly covered in a sticky liquid that smelled so weird... Elsa saw her rapist pick up a stone from the cave floor, felt a huge impact on her head, and everything went black.

Anna stood and looked at her naked big sister bundled on the floor. Seeing the shape she was in, her first reaction was one of glee. "Serves her right, always being so high and mighty!", she thought. But quickly, sisterly devotion and care for Elsa's well-being took over, and she removed her warm robe and wrapped it around Elsa's shoulders. When Elsa came to, they were already on the large royal carriage. "Oh Anna", Elsa uttered, "Thank you a thousand times! How did you ever find me?"  
"By following your tracks in the snow, of course, silly!", replied Anna. "We had to pause for the night and repairing the broken skids took more time than could be imagined, but we got to you in the end! Why you ever decided to leave the ice castle alone, I cannot fathom!"  
"Yes, I suppose I was silly, please forgive me", Elsa thought aloud, "but I sure paid for my misjudgment. Come to think of it, Anna, do all men get so wild when they see a lady?" "Silly Elsa", was all Anna said, smiling mysteriously. Elsa continued, looking out of sorts, and in a much more subdued voice, "Am I still considered a virgin? After all, that brute never used my..." Sidenote: it turned out the furry giant had disappeared and was never to be seen again.  
"The hot water is ready by now!", Anna interrupted. "Big sis, I think you really should wash all that semen off your face!"

Later, while holding a reassuringly hot, large cup of tasty tea in her hands, although still harboring a headache, Elsa was thinking to herself. "When we get back, I'll have to ask Anna how to get a boyfriend... But not one that is so violent... at least not always... or at least not ALL the time..."  
From the side, Anna monitored her big sister's faraway look and saw Elsa's expression turn into a determined smile. Anna shook her head, smiling. END


End file.
